Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber connector assembly. The present invention also relates to a pre-connectorized fiber optic cable comprising said optical fiber connector assembly.
Description of the Related Art
The connection of an optical fiber to another optical fiber is generally carried out by means of an optical connector. Generally, an optical fiber connector is a mechanical component used to align and join together two optical fibers. The optical fibers may be part of a fiber optic cable or of a device, such as an optical or opto-electronic device. A pre-connectorized fiber optic cable is generally a fiber optic cable having an end portion pre-terminated with an optical connector.
EP 2 052 286 discloses a fiber optic connector assembly comprising a connector sub-assembly and a retention body, both disposed within a hollow plug housing. The retention body includes a first portion that is configured to engage and retain an optical cable comprising an optical fiber and one or more strength members, and a second portion that is configured to engage and retain the connector sub-assembly. The connector sub-assembly comprises an optical ferrule optically coupled to the optical fiber. The second portion of the retention body comprises a pair of opposed snap hooks that are configured to engage a corresponding pair of opposed recesses of the connector sub-assembly. The fiber optic connector assembly further comprises an end cap having an insertion end, configured to be inserted snugly into the back end of the hollow plug housing, and a tapering end configured to receive the optical cable.
It is clear from the above that the fiber optic connector assembly of EP 2 052 286 has mechanical couplings between the pieces. In particular, a first coupling is present between the connector sub-assembly and the retention body and a second coupling is present between the hollow plug housing and the end cap. These types of mechanical couplings, however, do not guarantee high mechanical strength of the whole assembly.
The Applicant faced the technical problem of providing an optical fiber connector assembly with an alternative and improved design, which enables to increase the mechanical strength of the whole optical fiber connector assembly and to avoid cable bending in the proximity of the ferrule.